Hermanos mayores
by RitualSinCalma
Summary: Una tierna historia de amor que da a comienzo en el pequeño pueblo de Nami y Nojiko, donde los mugiwara, con Ace, el hermano de Luffy como invitado de a bordo, pasan unas pequeñas vacaciones descansandos de su extenuante viaje.


**Hermanos mayores**

- Vos, yo, un poco de vino.. - el muchacho se apoyó con su mano en la pared para quedar separado por pocos centímetros de tan hermosa morena, que se encontraba sola, sentada con un jarro de vino en la mano, separada un poco de la fiesta.

- No me interesa - contestó tapándose la boca al bostezar la ojiazul.

- ¿Cómo que no te interesa? Tendría que interesarte - el morocho insistió con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Por qué tendría?

- Porque se trata de nosotros dos de quiénes hablamos.. se trata de mi quién te está invitando.

- ¿Y quién sos vos?

- Puño de fuego, Portgas D. Ace. Encantado - sonrió y ella pareció inspeccionarlo de arriba a abajo. - ¿Podrías acaso darme el honor de informarme cómo te llamas vos? - preguntó tratando de sonar educado.

- No, no podría - ella se levantó de su asiento, sonrió maliciosamente y le entregó su jarro al morocho, éste la miró confuso. - Dijiste que querías vino..

- Me refería a los dos.

- Yo estoy bien, creo que ya he tomado suficiente.

- Un poco más no podría hacerte mal.

- Eso decís ahora, pero podría seguir tomando y terminar levantándome en algún hotel junto a algún morocho extraño con un collar de perlas rojas en el cuello y sin camisa.

- Esa idea no suena del todo mal. No me importaría amanecer junto a una hermosa morena de pelo azulado y ojos celestes.

- Entonces no compartimos opiniones.

- Sin embargo, si me decís que no.. - él señaló hacia atrás de ella, que ahora era la que estaba acorralándolo contra la pared - ..vas a tener más propuestas, sin poder evitarlo - tres o cuatro hombres gordos, con barba y mal peinados que parecían haber tomado de más, miraban hacia ella sonriendo mientras parecían asecharla. - Y permitíme decirte, que ninguna de esas propuestas va a ser mejor que la mía. Ni ninguno de esos tipos, mejor que yo.

- Esto es a lo que llamo "confianza en sí mismo" - ella sonrió. - No te preocupes por mi. De hecho, tengo que admitirlo, fuiste lo mejor en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Mucho tiempo? "El mejor de todos los tiempos", diría yo.

- Sin embargo, aunque lo fueras, no estoy interesada. Pero te agradezco - ella volteó sonriente, hiriendo a Ace, no físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Pero no en una mala forma, sino hiriéndolo porque algo en ella lo había cautivado por completo sin saber porqué y como nadie lo había hecho, ella lo rechazaba.

- ¿Se puede saber.. - Ace la tomó del brazo deteniéndola y ella tuvo que girar a verlo - ..el motivo por el que no estás interesada?

- ¿Por qué habría de importante?

- Porque estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en tratar de invitarte un simple jarro de vino y estás rechazándome. Necesito saber el porqué.

- No estás haciendo nada mal, si eso es lo que te preocupa - ella se soltó del fuerte agarre del morocho - exceptuando que casi me rompes la muñeca.

- Lo.. lo siento.. - Ace pareció no haber notado el cambio de su fuerza al tomar la mano de la mujer, que ahora ya no sonreía.

- ¿Acaso nadie te había rechazado antes? ¿Tan difícil es aceptar un no por respuesta?

- Es difícil cuando de una vez, por fin, tuve el valor de venir a hablarte y tratar de conversar con vos, después de haberte estado observando toda la noche.

La muchacha quedó sin respuesta para este comentario. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y quedó boquiabierta. No sabía cómo podría contrarrestar tal ataque. _¿Observándome toda la noche? Eso es imposible, si yo fui la q__ue estuvo mirándolo casi toda la velada.._

Estuvo a punto de responder cuando detrás de ella un brazo le rodeó el cuello y los hombros. Una risa se escuchó en su oído y la sacó completamente de sus pensamientos. Ace sonrió al ver al metido en escena.

- ¡Ace! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo acá todavía?!

- Oi, Luffy.. ¿Acaso no ves que estoy disfrutando de la fiesta?

- Pero.. Estás muy lejos de la fiesta.. ¿Por qué no vamos con los demás a bailar o comer?

- Acá tengo una muy buena compañía - señaló a la muchacha.

- ¡Ey, Nojiko! ¡No te había visto!

- ¿Cómo que no me viste? Me acabas de abrazar.

- Pensé que eras Nami..

- El cabello de Nami es anaranjado.

- Cierto - reconsideró el buchou. - Pero son parecidas - rió. - ¿Por qué estas con Ace?

- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó ella y Luffy le regaló una enorme sonrisa y una pequeña carcajada.

- ¡Es mi hermano!

- ¿Tu.. hermano?

- ¡OI, NAMI! ¡NOJIKO Y ACE ESTAN ACÁ! - el buchou se dio vuelta comenzando a gritar hacia la multitud de gente que bailaba, tomaba, bebía y cantaba riendo a más no poder. - ¡NAMIII, ENCONTRÉ A NOJIKOOO, NO ESTA CON NINGÚN TIPO! ¡SOLO ESTÁ CON ACE!

- ¿Y qué se supone que soy yo, baka? - Ace le dio un golpe en la cabeza aponiéndose serio.

- ¡Ace! ¡Sos mi hermano! - Ace suspiró, no tenía sentido discutir o pelear con Luffy, después de todo era su consentido y única debilidad. Por lo tanto solo se limitó a darle una débil sonrisa.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, la akague apareció sonriendo al lado del buchou.

- ¡Nojiko, te estuve buscando por todos lados! ¿Dónde te habías metido? - preguntó un poco irritada.

- Oi, Nami. La he encontrado..

- Sí, sí, acá esta tu premio - dijo entregándole a Luffy un trozo de niku.

- ¿Has puesto un premio por buscarme? - Nojiko sonrió divertida.

- Así es más rápido - la akague respondió a la sonrisa y notó la presencia de alguien más. - Ace.. ¿qué haces acá? Pensé que habías dicho que te irías antes de media noche.

- Tengo un asunto que atender todavía - contestó éste levantando el jarro ante los tres y mirando a la que consideraba _su presa_, bebió un sorvo.

- Y, ¿para qué me buscabas, Nami?

- Ah, sí. Antes de volver a irnos del pueblo y volver a dejarte, quería hacerme otro tatuaje. ¿Qué te parece si me hago un sombrero de paja?

- ¿Dónde tenes pensado hacértelo? - preguntó Nijoko dubitativa.

- En el hombro, creo que es un buen lugar y daría a conocer mi orgullo por ser nakama de éste baka - señaló a Luffy que en silencio y concentrado comía su niku.

- Es una buena elección - comentó Ace - yo tengo un tatuaje que representa mi tripulación, y tengo que admitir que desde el día en que me lo hice, jamás me he arrepentido de él. Es una muy buena idea, que todos en su tripulación tendrían que hacer.

- ¡¿De verdad pensas eso, Ace?! - los ojos de Nami se iluminaron mientras sonreía juntando las manos. - ¡Sí, ya está decidido! ¡Voy a hacerme ese tatuaje!

- ¿No habías venido a preguntármelo a mi? - su hermana no parecía enojada, sin embargo podía percibirla un poco exasperada al presenciar la situación.

- Gomen, Nojiko. Pero sé que dirías que haga lo que Belle-mere san hubiese querido y eso sería un no. Ya tenía pensado hacérmelo, aunque no me lo permitieras, pero quería que lo supieras.

- ¿Todo esto era solo una conversación sin sentido?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - Nami abrazó a Nojiko y se fue sonriendo - ¡Luffy, vamos! ¡Tenes que estar ahí cuando me hagan mi nuevo tatuaje!

- ¡¿Nande?! - se quejó el buchou.

- ¡Porque voy a tatuarme tu sombrero, baka! ¡Tenes que verlo porque es importante para mi! ¡¿Entendido?! - Los ojos de Nami habían empezado a arder ante las preguntas de su capitán.

- Hai, Nami.. - respondió éste resignado mientras se alejaban.

Nojiko y Ace se quedaron en silencio viendo como sus dos pequeños hermanitos se alejaban, perdiéndose en la multitud. Ace volvió a tomar un sorbo del jarro y sonrió bajando la vista.

- No sabía que Luffy era tu hermano.

- Yo sí sabía que Nami era tu hermana.

- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Mis intenciones no eran hablar sobre ella, ni sobre el baka de mi hermano pequeño.

- Tushé – ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Seguís sin estar interesada en mi petición a tomar un poco de vino juntos? Esto sabe mucho mejor en tus labios, literalmente – sonrió.

- ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo para invitarme a tomar algo?

- ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo para rechazarme?

- ¿Por qué seguís contestandome a todo con otra pregunta sin darme respuestas?

- ¿Por qué tendría que responderte algo si no aceptas tomar algo conmigo?

- ¿Porque lo merezco, quizás?

- Hm.. ¿lo mereces? – Nojiko volteó al lado contrario de Ace y dio un paso para irse, pero éste fue más rápido y soltando el vaso, corrió hasta lograrse poner delante de ella y se acercó a su oído, respirando con lentitud. – Claro que lo mereces, pero yo también merezco un vaso de vino con vos, ¿no te parece?

La voz en su oído hizo estremecer a Nojiko. Toda la noche estuvo viéndolo en la vereda de enfrente a la que ella estaba. Al estar las calles cortadas, todo el pueblo podría estar en cualquier lugar ya que en todos lados había fiesta y barullo desde que se enteraron que los mugiwara habían regresado, a petición de Nami, para vacacionar unos días, pero al parecer, habían vuelto con otro invitado.

Ese morocho usando un sombrero bastante particular. Sin camisa, con un tatuaje en la espalda y un collar de perlas rojas colgándole. De vez en cuando mientras tomaba del jarro que había dejado en el piso antes de acercarse a Nojiko, se quedaba al parecer dormido por varios minutos, para volver a despertarse y seguir haciendo lo que antes hacía como si nada hubiese pasado.

¿Por qué no tendría armas con él? ¿Cómo podría defenderse si algo llegara a ocurrir? Parecía fuerte y serio, pero también bastante baka al ser tan confiado con el mismo.

Ella le sonrió antes de contestar, él la miró encantado en notar cada pequeño detalle en su rostro y sus muecas.

- ¿Qué pasaría si digo que no?

- Voy a ser el tipo más humillado de todo el océano y mi optimismo se esfumará para siempre.

- No estoy segura si quiero llevar esos pesares sobre mi espalda.

- Entonces, decí que sí.

- Esta bien, esta bien.. pero vos traes el vino – Nojiko se sentó en la silla de la que antes se había dispuesto a irse y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Ace que seguía confuso. - ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿No ibas a traer el vino? – él sonrió.

- ¿En serio querés el vino? – Nojiko se sintió sonrojar, pero asintió. – En ese caso, no me va a quedar otra opción – suspiró.

Ace metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda y caminó en silencio y a paso lento hasta la mesa más cercana ubicada en el medio de la calle que encontró, llenó dos jarros con vino de uvas y al voltear, rápidamente miró hacia la silla en la que Nojiko estaba sentada. Y allí la vio, sin dudas, sonriéndole. No pudo evitar pensar que ella era la indicada para él. _A fin de cuentas soy un estúpido romántico, tal como ese cocinero rubio nakama de Luffy, pero a diferencia de él, yo sí se disimularlo un poco_ – pensó.

De repente, la vio levantarse y correr hasta la esquina, allá dobló. Ace se exaltó, volvió a soltar los vasos de vino. _Agh, que desperdicio estoy haciendo, esto habría sido un buen estimulante. _Corrió hasta la esquina en donde vio a Nojiko girar y al no ver a nadie corrió hasta la próxima esquina. Ahí miró a los dos lados. Y allí volvió a verla, era extraño que ahí no hubiese nadie, pero era de entenderse, ya que después de esa calle, solo se encontraba el bosque.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó Ace mientras se acercaba a ella abriendo los brazos - ¿Sabes lo que acabo de hacer por venir hasta acá? Acabo de tirar al piso dos buenos jarros de vino completamente llenos, ¿te das una idea de lo que el vino significa para mi? Y acabo de tirarlo.. – refunfuñó.

Nojiko largó una carcajada y corrió hasta meterse en el bosque. Ace corrió detrás de ella, pero una vez en el bosque, la perdió de vista. Suspiró y se paró en seco, cerrando los ojos y poniéndose las manos en la cintura con una expresión en la cara un tanto disgustada. Puso sus sentidos alerta lo más que pudo y escuchó todos y cada uno de los ruidos provenientes a su alrededor.

- Te encontré – susurró evocando una sonrisa, casi como si se lo hubiese dicho a él mismo y sin aviso comenzó a correr en dirección recta.

Una vez localizada a su presa, solo se limitó a sonreír. Y una vez cerca de ella se le abalanzó, cubriéndole la boca con la palma de su mano y cayendo al piso.

- Dijiste que solo querías el vino – sonrió Ace.

- Y vos que solo querías conversar conmigo – contestó Nojiko al darse cuenta de que una tercera "pierna" estaba dándole de lleno en su muslo.

- Eso tenía en mente, hasta que saliste corriendo por ahí, como si fueras una fugitiva.

- ¿Fugitiva yo? Creo que yo no soy la que tiene una recompensa por su cabeza.

- Entonces sos una aburrida.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Solo hay personas aburridas y divertidas. Yo soy bastante divertido y vos.. al parecer no.

- ¿Disculpa? – Nojiko rió. – Vaya ideas las que se te cruzan por la cabeza..

- Te reís, pero no podes desmentir lo que afirmo.

- Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo.

- Inténtalo. Intenta ser divertida – Ace sonrió.

Esto fue un reto para la linda morena de pelo celestino y ella no iba a decir que no. Dio vuelta a Ace, siendo ella la que quedó encima de él a horcajadas. Desabrochó su cinto con bastante brusquedad y bajó un poco su bermuda. Solo lo necesario para poder agarrar y masajear el miembro del morocho, que acostado sobre sus brazos en el piso sonriendo, miraba todo lo que Nojiko hacía con él.

Después de un rato, la ojiazul se agachó hasta la zona ya masajeada y comenzó a chupársela. Ace dio un leve gemido al sentir el primer contacto con sus labios, lubricados ya con saliva.

Ace masajeaba su cabeza mientras ésta subía y bajaba. Él miraba al cielo estrellado entre los árboles y al mirar hacia abajo, la vista era aun mucho mejor. En cierto momento, Ace la obligó a parar, tironeándole un poco del pelo y Nojiko se dispuso a mirarlo con algo de enojo en la cara, puesto que ella también lo estaba disfrutando.

- ¿Lo hice mal? ¿No soy lo suficientemente divertida para vos? – Ace largó una leve carcajada.

- Sos perfecta para mi – se limitó a contestar y tomando de la nuca a Nojiko la atrajo hacia él para darle un tierno beso. – Había estado observando esta boca por horas, y ya no aguantaba el saber que estabas tan cerca y todavía no la había besado.

Nojiko sonrió, no se esperaba tal respuesta después de haberle practicado sexo oral segundos atrás, no era algo que pasara muy seguido. Se recostó sobre él, besándolo más y más apasionadamente cada vez. Ace metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Nojiko mientras masajeaba su espalda y bajaba de vez en cuando hasta masajear sus nalgas. Los besos llegaron a tal punto de excitar a los dos por completo y a pesar de ser de noche los dos estaban tan calientes por dentro como por fuera. Nojiko se desabotonó la camisa y se la sacó dejándola a un lado, Ace ayudó quitándole el corpiño y observando la hermosa vista justo sobre él.

- Ahora estamos iguales – los dos sonrieron.

- No del todo.. – Ace se incorporó mientras besó en los labios a su chica y lentamente la empujó hacia atrás, dejando que cayera de espaldas en el piso, quedando con las piernas enganchadas aun en la cintura del morocho.

Desabrochó los jeans de la ojiazul y se los sacó del todo, luego de los zapatos y sus bragas. Bajó hasta la vagina y besó y chupó como si lo que estuviera entre sus labios fuera esa akuma no mi que le entregó sus poderes una vez en su interior. Pero algo faltaba, todavía no estaba completo, necesitaba estar adentro de ella, ser uno los dos.

- Ace.. – Nojiko dijo entre suspiros de placer - ¿Ace..?

- ¿Hm? – respondió éste con su boca ocupada.

- Quiero que.. que.. quiero tenerte adentro, Ace..

Las palabras de Nojiko hicieron que una enorme sonrisa se formara en los labios de Ace y dejara por completo lo que estaba haciendo para bajarse por completo la bermuda y posicionarse sobre la morena con su ya dura erección.

- ¿Lista?

- Ahá – contestó sonriendo.

Ace la envistió con fuerza mientras los dos soltaban largos suspiros. Nojiko pidió más, y exactamente eso fue lo que el morocho le dio, mucho más.

Ya había pasado media hora y ellos seguían en la oscuridad, moviéndose sin parar, en la oscuridad del bosque. El cuerpo caliente de Ace, a causa del fuego que corría por su interior, mantenía cálida a Nojiko y ninguno de los dos necesitaba nada, exceptuando las caricias y la calidez del otro.

Para terminar la pasión que habían descargado sobre sí, los dos llegaron al orgasmo en la última envestida, que Nojiko sintió que fue acompañada por leves descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo que casi podían llegar a quemarlas, y para contrarrestarlas llegó a rasguñar y hasta morder las partes que mas tenía a mano de Ace, que sonreía al verla transpirar al igual que él tan apasionadamente.

- Ésta noche fue perfecta – sonrió abrazándo a Nojiko que estaba recostada sobre él. - ¿Estas bien?

- Perfecta – contestó sonriendo. – Pero tengo un poco de frío.

- No es problema – Ace dirigió su dedo hacia unas hojas secas y con un suave movimiento de su mano tiró una pequeña bola de fuego hasta ellas, prendiéndolas y creando una fogata.

- Mucho mejor.

Se quedaron desnudos, acostados en el bosque junto a su fogata, hablando de ellos, sus vidas, su lugar de origen, sus hermanitos pequeños, hasta que vieron salir al amanecer. Los pajaros cantaban a su alrededor y la fogata ya se había apagado.

Volvieron a la "fiesta" que en realidad era todo el pueblo tomados de la mano. En el camino, mientras la mayoría dormía, encontraron dos jarros con vino y los bebieron sonriendo. Siguieron su camino hasta donde el barco de los mugiwara se encontraba. Ya todos sus tripulantes estaban a bordo excepto Ace, que lo esperaban para llevarlo de pasada a su próxima parada.

Desde la borda, todos los tripulantes excepto Robin y Zoro se acercaron a ver qué era lo que pasaba desde abajo y se asombraron al ver la escena.

Ace y Nojiko estaban abrazados, besándose tiernamente.

- ¿En serio tenes que irte?

- Desafortunadamente.. – Nojiko bajó la cabeza. – Pero voy a volver, cuando menos te lo imagines, cuando ya pienses que todo está perdido, cuando hayas encontrado un hombre y por fin te hayas decidido a decir que sí, en ese momento, después de haber entrado a la iglesia con un vestido blanco y un velo largo sobre tu pelo, yo voy a aparecer. Me voy a oponer a cualquier estúpida boda en la que seguramente no hayas querido en realidad verte envuelta y te voy a llevar conmigo, a perderte en los bosques. Lo prometo.

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Nojiko, que sonreía al terminar de escuchar tan dulces y sinceras palabras de aquel que en solo una noche se había convertido en sus esperanzas. Su amado.

- Yo voy a esperarte. Porque tengo fe en que vas a volver, y vamos a poder estar juntos. Y si es que algo te llegara a pasar en algún momento, y tengo que volver a reconstruir mi vida, no teniéndote en cuenta, jamás te voy a olvidar, porque estoy segura que sos y serás el hombre de mi vida. Te voy a esperar, Ace. Lo prometo.

Despidiéndose con un corto y dulce beso, Ace saltó a cubierta y el barco zarpó. No antes haber todos saludado moviendo los brazos a Nojiko en tierra firme.

Un vez lejos de la isla, Nami se acercó hasta Ace que se encontraba apartado del grupo mirando al horizontes, donde momento antes, se encontraba la isla de su amada.

- ¿Sabes que ella de verdad te va a esperar, no es así? – preguntó la akague.

- Lo sé – respondió el morocho. – Es por eso mismo, que yo de verdad, voy a volver.


End file.
